IPod Challenge: Jori
by Rebecca M Mesecher
Summary: This is a series of One-Shots for Jori. I might make one of them into a real story...I don't know yet. Anyways, I did this as an iPod challenge, so yeah.


IPod Challenge: Jori

**1: Here's To Never Growing Up - Avril Lavigne**

I love Jade West, we were at a party when we realized our feelings for each other. I don't know what she saw in me, I really don't.

"Tori, come back to bed." Jade called from our room, we are older, but we never really grow up, still kids at heart.

"Will you stay forever?" I asked while I got back into bed. I tend to get up at night just to look at the stars.

"Yes, I will." she whispered as she wrapped her arm around my waist, and kissed me.

**2: Perfect - Simple Plan**

"You are discussing!" My dad yelled at me when I came out to him, it was about a year after I started at Hollywood Arts. He stormed off, slamming the door to his office. I knew what would happen when I told him, but, I had to. For Tori.

Tori and I dated all through school, I wanted to be hers forever, but nothing last forever, I realized that with my dad. All I ever wanted to do was making him proud of me.

"You ready?" I looked behind me, Beck was standing there. I nodded, taking his arm.

"Wait." I heard the voice of my father. "Beck, I want to think you for all you've done for my Jade, but I will take it from here." He smiled, for the first time, since I was a smile child, it was a real, loving, caring, smile. He took me by the arm and started walking toward the door. "I've watched you these past few years jade," he whispered as we stepped up to the double doors, "I want you to know that I am proud of the woman you have become. I know it has taken me along time to accept who you are, but, I'm here now, and I'm sorry. I love you Jade." He looked me in the eyes, "Now, lets get down to Tori, this is your special day, you know."

**3: You & I - Liz Gillies (Lady Gaga cover, because I like Liz' voice)**

It's been forever since I've been home, I wonder if all my friends will be there. I know I shouldn't expect anything, but I have to see Tori. I moved and left her, it was the biggest mistake I ever made.

I pulled up to the Vega's house, there were no cars but I went to the door anyways. I knocked and to my surprise the door was opening. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, WEST!?" Trina yelled when she saw me. "I'm not letting you around my sister!"

"Jade.." I looked over Trina's shoulder, Tori was standing there with a baby on her hip, god she looked amazing, but, I wasn't expecting to see a baby. "Let her in." I walked past the oldest Vega. "What are you doing here, Jade? I thought you never wanted to see me again." She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." was all I could manage to get out.

"Trina, will you take Emma so I can talk with Jade?" Trina rolled her eyes, but did what was asked of her, once she was up the stares, Tori looked back at me. "Before you ask, yes, that is my daughter, and the father is Beck, and no, we are not together. He was just the sperm donor."

"Tori, I don't care." I looked at her. "I'm so sorry for what happened between us." A tear ran down my check, she was the only person to ever see me cry. "I love you, please know that. Please take me back."

**4: Blame It On The Rain - He Is We**

I tried to breath, I couldn't though, the pain was to much. I watch as Jade kissed Beck, they have been together for three years now, and I wasn't going to get in between them. I love her, and she's in love with him. I hate myself because I want to tell her how I feel and I use everyone to try to forget my feelings. I know she is my one.

"Yo, Vega!" Jade yells across the hallway, she caught me staring. "Just because you have a thing for my man doesn't mean you can just stair at us while we make out. Creepy much."

I looked down and walked away slowly. I couldn't let her know, she needs Beck, she love's Beck. "Vega, wait up." I look back to see Jade running towards me, Beck no where in sight. "What's up with you? Not that I care or anything, but you've been acting weird lately." She looked me in the eyes. "You can tell me, I can't promise not to laugh though." She smirked.

I stood there silent for a minute or two, "Jade," I whispered, looking anywhere but at her. "It's not fair if I tell you, just leave me alone." I started to walk away again, but, she grabbed my wrist and spun back to her.

"TELL ME DAMN IT!" she yelled. I looked at her, knowing that I could never really tell her, I didn't trust my words, so, I did the only thing I could think of, I leaned in and kissed her.

I kissed her with all the love and passion in my heart. "I love you, Jade West, and I hate myself for it." I whispered against her lips before turning and walking away. I looked back before I went through the doors, she was still standing there, shocked. "I love you." I whispered one last time before leaving, this would be the last time that I see Jadelyn West, I couldn't rune her life, so I will take my own tonight.


End file.
